Estoy dispuesta
by AyaMe mUraSaKi
Summary: Cuando amas a alguien le deseas felecidad pero ¿se la desearías aunque no fuera a tu lado? ¿lucharías por la felicidad de la persona que amas aunque eso te proboque dolor? ¿darias tu alma? Eso es lo que ella cree que es el amor... lo ama tanto que esta resuelta a ser ella misma quien lo lleve con la mujer que él ama, pero... ¿Él de verdad la ama?


Sí se que debería ponerme a trabajar en el fic Nalu que inicie hace algunos día… pero esta idea llevaba algún tiempo molestándome y si no la sacaba iba a terminar pudriéndose junto con mi cerebro… se que la idea ya esta bastante trillada, pero es lo que inspiración-sama quiso y yo simplemente obedecí….

También voy a tardar un rato en actualizar… intentare que no sea más de un mes pero no prometo nada.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y el sexi Sesshomaru no me pertenecen son propiedad de la inigualable reina del manga: Rumiko Takahashi-sama, solo el crédito de esta adaptación es mío… así que cruzo los dedos para que lo disfruten

* * *

No tenía en claro como había llegado a esto, solo sabía que estaba caminando tranquilamente con sus amigos en busca de los fragmentos de la perla, como siempre, mantenían conversaciones sobre temas cotidianos y hubo uno que otro "osuwari" acompañado de alguna bofetada al monje cortesía de la exterminadora, todos reían alegres… y de un momento a otro todo se convirtió en destrucción… los árboles y animales que los rodeaban habían muerto debido al miasma y todos, incluido Sesshomaru que tampoco sabría decir cuando llego, estaban exhaustos ya que habían estado dando una dura pelea, pero lamentablemente estaban perdiendo.

Lo siguiente que pasó la hizo quedar en shock por lo impactantemente rápido que ocurrió, en un intento por proteger a los más pequeños, hicieron que Jaken, Kirara y AhHun se los llevaran lejos, ya estaban alejándose cuando una espesa nube de miasma los alcanzo, pudo observar con horror e impotencia como esa substancia los asesinaba y corroía hasta sus huesos… no quedo nada de ellos.

Sesshomaru se lanzó iracundo al ataque, lo cual fue un grave error ya que, aprovechando el descuido y descontrol que el gran lord experimentaba, en un movimiento limpio, preciso y rápido, aquel poderoso enemigo atravesó su pecho y le saco el corazón, y provoco que callera inerte al duro suelo, solo acompañado de una macabra risa que inundaba el ambiente. El siguiente en caer fue el monje Miroku, intentando proteger a la exterminadora, que aun no se recuperaba de la perdida de su pequeño hermano, se posicionó frente a ella recibiendo de lleno el ataque, sin embargo no tenia la fuerza para recibir algo de tal magnitud e inevitablemente sucumbió ante el… cuando se percato de ello comenzó a llamarlo con gritos desesperados, pero ya no había nada que Sango pudiera hacer, corrió hasta él y baja la guardia consumida por el dolor… tristemente corrió su misma suerte y callo sobre el cuerpo del monje… con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

Eran básicamente estos acontecimientos los que la llevaron a la situación actual… ya solo quedaban dos y ambos estaban en su limite y lo más seguro es que corrieran con la misma suerte que el resto… hacía algún tiempo, que no sabría definir como minutos, horas o días, Naraku había logrado quitarles el ultimo fragmento de la perla, así que la tenía en su totalidad y ellos ya no tenían muchas esperanzas de recuperarla.

Solo tiene una flecha mas, y aunque tuviera más no cambiaría la situación pues ya solo tiene el poder suficiente para una, no esta muy segura pero pone todo su empeño en lanzarla y logra asestar en el lado izquierdo de su enemigo… vio como muchos de sus tentáculos caían al suelo sin la posibilidad de regenerarse, claro que a Naraku lo que mas le sobraba era carne, así que no hizo gran diferencia. Calló al suelo de rodillas con los brazos colgando a los lados y sin fuerza, con los ojos anegados en lagrimas 《¿Voy a morir aquí》 era el pensamiento que poblaba su mente

-¡No te rindas aun Kagome!- y esa voz ronca y llena de convicción la hizo levantar la mirada, él mismo ya casi no tenía fuerzas… pero aun así intentaba animarla, cuando ella se percató más lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos… él seguía teniendo esperanza, aun mantenía un espíritu fuerte y luchador, igual que siempre.

El miedo se apodero de ella cuando vio que se lanzaba sin cuidado alguno sobre su oponente, colmillo se hizo añicos poco antes de que lograra llegar a Naraku ante la atónita mirada de ambos sobreviviente y la divertida del enemigo, así que como ultimo recurso, Inuyasha utilizó sus garras y logro asestarle un fuerte golpe en el pecho y hacerle daño al tejido, sin embargo Naraku se regenero de inmediato y ataco sin compasión al peli plateado, atravesando totalmente su pecho, lo mito con desprecio y lo arrojo a unos metros de la miko… la estridente y macabra risa que lleno el ambiento solo aumento el terror que sintió al ver que el de ojos dorados no se levantaba.

Ya no tenía fuerzas pero aun así se levanto, aunque cada musculo del cuerpo le dolía se movió en dirección a él, aunque tenía la sensación de que todos sus huesos se le rompían con cada paso que daba, ella comenzó a correr… aunque cayó varias veces debido a su debilidad se levanto, se levanto y siguió corriendo, cuando sus piernas ya no le respondían se arrastro hasta él sin importarle el tremendo dolor que sentía… por que el dolor físico no se comparaba con el dolor que estaba sintiendo en el corazón.

 **-¡INUYASHA¡-** gritó, gritó con tanta fuerza que sintió como la garganta se le desgarraba, las lagrimas apenas la dejaban ver… y cuando logro llegar a su lado se dio cuenta de que aun estaba con vida… pero el caso es que la herida era mortal y, aunque tuviera todo su poder de sacerdotisa y a pesar de todo lo que había aprendido… no había nada que pudiera hacer por él…

Dolor, eso era lo que sentía… el pecho le dolía como el infierno mismo, era una herida mortal y lo sabía… sabía que esta no la contaba, la sangre estaba invade sus pulmones y cada vez es mas difícil respirar **-¡INUYASHA!-** la escucha gritar y luego siente como la hierba a su lado se mueve, ella mira con pánico su herida cuando se da cuenta de lo grave que es… él se siente un miserable por causarle esa sensaciones y su corazón se rompe al verla tan rota… quiso decir algo para consolarla pero un absceso de tos lo invadió acabando con su intención, duro unos segundos y le provocó gran dolor mientras la sangre salía tibia por su boca

-Kag… Kagome- ¡por kamisama! Si respirar era doloroso, hablar era una maldita tortura… pero aun así hizo un esfuerzo titánico para que su cara no lo demostrara

-Si… soy… soy yo Inuyasha- respondió entre sollozos y con la voz entre cortada

-Sa… sabes que no… no me gusta que llores te… te vez m-mal…- supuso un esfuerzo decir aquello pero lo logró y ademas intento sonreírle, fallando monumentalmente y mostrándole una mueca de dolor mal disimulada -To… todo saldrá- otro ataque de tos le impidió terminar su mentira, pero quería con todas sus fuerzas que ella creyera que todo iba a estar bien

-Shshshshsh… no hables Inu… guarda tus fuerzas- lo que había hecho era estúpido, prácticamente se había lanzado a su muerte… por eso tenia que vivir, para que después pudiera recriminarle por ser tan impulsivo, pero el negó con la cabeza destruyendo la poca esperanza que le quedaba

-Toma… ten esto Kagome- pronunció con dolor al tiempo que le ofreció lo que había dentro de su mano… sus ojos se abren de par en par por la sorpresa, en la mano del hanyou esta la Shikon No Tama, con ese sinestro color negro y, en cuanto ella la toma se torna de su característico color rosa pálido -Al… al menos conse… guí quitársela, cui… dala mucho-

¿Esa fue la razón? ¿su objetivo había sido la perla desde el principio? ¡¿iba a perderlo por esa joya maldita?! Mas lagrimas inundan sus ojos al tiempo que la impotencia la llena ¿de que le sirve tenerla ahora? Naraku sigue ahí y puede seguir peleando, ella no, perder la perla no significa nada para él, ni siquiera se mueve y solo los mira con repulsión… sabe que gano.

-Per… don- pronuncia con dificultad

-No- lo interrumpió -No te disculpes… no hagas que esto parezca una despedida- suplico con desesperación

-No es una despedida- Kami, hablar le es tan difícil, difícil y doloroso es también el respirar… pero solo necesitaba unos minutos más, solo unas palabras más -Pero qui… ero disculparme por… por haber sido malo contigo… pero sobre todo gracias por…- la sangre fluía libre por si herida, manchando la ropa de ambos mientras ella acariciaba sus cabellos manchados de rojo -por haber sido tan buena con migo… solo soy un vulgar…-

-No digas eso- le interrumpió con voz dulce -no eres vulgar… eres maravilloso, único y muy especial por eso yo… yo… te amo- confesó entre sollozos y con la voz titubeante, y como respuesta el chico le obsequio una suave y amable sonrisa

-¿Ves lo que digo pequeña? Eres… única y yo… yo también.. te… te a…- el aire ya no entró en sus pulmones aunque se esforzó en lograrlo, y siente como lenta y tortuosamente comienzan a llenarse de ese liquido rojo y vital que es la sangre... ahogándolo -mo- alcanzó a decir en un susurro, apenas termina de decirlo sus ojos se cierran para no abrirse jamás, mientras su cuerpo es envuelto en los gentiles brazos de la muerte y pierde la calidez característica de un alma.

Su mente se queda en blanco para, de inmediato sobre poblarse de ¿porqués? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué así?... tantos años soñó con lo mágico que sería ese momento, con lo dulce que sonarían esas dos palabras saliendo de su boca… pero ahora que lo escucha sabe que no pasó lo que esperaba, que en vez de dulzura lo que siente es un sabor amargo y un horrible dolor en los oídos… sabe que después de esa palabras no habrá demostraciones de, mucho menos un final feliz… porqué esas dos palabras son una triste despedida… una que le dolió como el infierno.

Un segundo de silencio total, dos, tres, y un poco antes del cuarto, un desgarrador grito lo rompió… ella grito su nombre…pidió la clemencia y el milagro de algún dios… lamento y maldijo al mundo entero con tanta fuerza que su voz no lo resistió y termino por abandonarla… sus ojos se convirtieron en grifos de los que las lagrimas fluían con libertad al tiempo en que aferraba con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo son vida de su amado sin importarle lo mucho que se manchaba el cuerpo de sangre… no importaba cuanto tiempo estuviera ahí… porque una parte de ella había muerto y el mundo había dejado de avanzar

-Patético… esto fue un sacrificio patético y tu lo sabes Kagome… entrégame la perla y tu muerte no será tan dolorosa- espetó con sorna aquel repugnante ser… era increíble como esa fuerte miko, reencarnación de la mujer que alguna vez había amado se veía tan miserable y pequeña… ella que había mantenido la compostura durante esos tres años de pelas, ahora estaba completamente rota y había quedado reducida a un simple cachorro gimoteante frente a él.

Aquellas palabras llegaron distantes a sus oídos, como si no hubieran sido para ella… le tomo algunos minutos comprender lo que se le estaba ordenando 《no, de ninguna manera》 fue lo que vino a su mente, ya no podía luchar… pero si quería la perla tendría que arrancarla de su cadáver, así que la sujeto fuertemente contra su pecho y siguió aferrada a Inuyasha sin parar de llorar

-Humana estúpida- le escuchó decir y luego percibió como se lanzó al ataque, ella cierta sus ojos sabiéndose sin posibilidades, esperando aquel impacto que la llevaría a reunirse con su amor, teniendo la satisfacción de no habérsela entregado y de haberla protegido hasta con su cuerpo… aun manteniendo sus ojos cerrados alcanzo a percibir una luz segadora que la envolvió… curiosamente no sintió aquel terrible dolor que imaginaba ¿realmente así era como se sentía morir? ¿o fue tan rápido que su cuerpo no alcanzo a asimilar el dolor?... sea como fuere ella se rindió y se dispuso a esperar el momento en que pudiera ver nuevamente a su amado

Una voz a lo lejos fue lo que llamo su atención y al instante distinguió una claridad menos cegadora ¿estaba en el cielo? Pero sabía en el fondo de su mente que no era así… y fue entonces cuando el dolor llego, golpeándola con la fuerza de un huracán, provocando que aun con su maltrecha voz soltara un grito… pero no era el dolor de una herida mortal que le consumía la vida, porque al menos no creía tenerla, era el dolor de haberse arrastrado hasta él a pesar de sus múltiples heridas, el dolor de quien ha pasado demasiado tiempo luchando… era el dolor del cuerpo que la pena de su corazón le había permitido ignorar

-¡Por Kami-sama! ¡¿Qué le ha ocurrido señorita?!- ya había caído en cuenta de que no estaba en él cielo y menos en el infierno, lo cual dejaba como única opción que aun se encontraba en aquel campo de batalla… lo siguiente a considerar era que no reconocía la voz que le hablaba y, hasta donde podía recordar, ya solo quedaba ella… ademas aquel lugar tan destruido claramente gritaba la palabra "peligro" y no creía que alguien fuera tan estúpido como para acercarse… pero el caso es que una persona esta allí y Naraku no tardaría en atacar de nuevo, así que si deber como miko era protegerle… pero le sorprendió que cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos se encontró con un paisaje totalmente distinto al que esperaba, al parecer estaba tirada a la mitad de un camino y un frondoso bosque se extendía en los alrededores y, si ponía la suficiente atención, podía escuchar el trinar de las aves

-¡Señorita!- llamó de nuevo aquella voz y, al voltear, se percato de que le pertenecía a un muchacho de más o menos su edad… jamás lo había visto, y justo estaba por preguntar quien era y que demonios estaba haciendo allí, solo que su cuerpo no le resistió más y la obscuridad la envolvió antes de poder decir algo.

* * *

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y que les haya llegado al corazón, y también le doy mi mas sincero agradecimiento a todo el que llego hasta aquí.

Lamento los errores ortográficos y gramaticales… muchos son mi culpa pero también fanfiction me cambia algunas letras, espero encontrar pronto la manera de arreglarlo.

Si esto les ha gustado o les a hecho llorar como yo cuando lo escribí cuéntenmelo en un review que no les cuesta demasiado y ademas me hace muy feliz… no solo acepto bueno comentarios, también sugerencias y una que otra pedrada (que no sea demasiado dura por favor ^^)

Nos vemos a la próxima

Abrazos muy fuertes y un pato ¡Aye!.


End file.
